Romance Managed!
by CinderellaAtTheBall
Summary: Her first thought as she walked into the room was, "I do not get paid enough to deal with this." Her second thought was, "At least he's not naked? No, that only makes this whole thing even weirder."


_Quick note: this piece switches between Verity and Fred's point of view. Each break denotes a change in point of view/thoughts. Also, it's written in third person but thoughts are in first person due to the nature of the prompt. Hope it's not too confusing._

_Many prompts and author's note to follow!_

_Warning: some mild language and mentions of items of a sexual nature. _

* * *

**Romance Managed!**

Her first thought as she walked into the room was, _I do _not _get paid enough to deal with this._ Her second thought was, _At least he's not naked? No, that only makes this whole thing even weirder. _

Verity had just walked in on Fred in the back room of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, wrestling with what looked suspiciously like a Muggle blowup doll. She wished her cousin hadn't told her about that particular sort of sex toy; if she hadn't known what it was, she might have innocently thought Fred was using the large, creepy doll as a test subject that couldn't speak. As she did know - or thought she knew - what it was, however, she now knew _way _too much about one of her bosses, and it was not likely that the uncomfortable knowledge would be leaving her head anytime soon.

"Verity, I can explain!" Fred exclaimed, jumping up and looking entirely too unabashed for her liking.

"It's probably best that you don't," Verity replied, shaking her head. "Seriously, Mr. Weasley-"

"Fred." He shot her a winning smile. "You've worked here long enough, Verity. You can call me Fred."

Verity blushed, and suddenly found it difficult to form a coherent thought. _Merlin__, get it together, Verity! He's your boss!_

"Right...Fred. Anyway, I really don't need an explanation for, er, _this_. In fact, let's never speak of this again. I think that would be best-"

"This isn't what it looks like!" Fred protested. "I was just trying out a pair of our latest product-"

"Good on you for finding something that works for you, though," she babbled. "I'm not judging, I- wait a second, did you just say you were trying out a _pair_ of something?" She racked her brain, trying to think of what it could be-

_Oh, no. No no no no _no_._

Verity had been dreading this ever since Fred and George had told her about their latest product idea, mostly because...well, its risque nature made her feel awkward. She closed her out and slowly let out a breath.

"You were testing the new Vanishing Knickers, weren't you?" The fact that she was talking about knickers with _Fred Weasley_ was...mortifying, to say the least.

"Why, yes, I was," he said with a wink, and she felt her heart start to race.

_He's just being his usual flirty self, don't read so much into it, Verity. _

"And?" She tried to keep her voice casual.

"Well, that's just it, isn't it? They've vanished, and now I can't find them!"

_Well, that explains what he was doing when I came in here_.

"Isn't that the point?" she asked, confused. She thought the whole idea was that they disappeared a few hours after the unsuspecting witch put them on, causing her mild discomfort and embarrassment when she realized they were gone.

"Well, George and I thought it would make the prank a whole lot funnier if one could get them back, so that the witch being pranked would be even more perplexed when her knickers just...reappeared," he explained.

"Wouldn't a simple reconjuring spell work, then?" Verity suggested.

"I tried that," he said petulantly. "Something must have gone wrong with the slow-acting Vanishing spell we put on them or something."

A bell rang at the front of the shop, signaling that Verity was needed elsewhere. She had never been so glad to hear that chime.

"Well, I do hope you figure it out, Mr. Weasley!" she said, and fled before he could ask her to call him "Fred" again.

_Saved by the bell!_

...

A short time later, Fred was leaning back in his desk chair, savoring the look on Verity's face as she tried to figure out what he had been doing with the blowup doll. Sweet_ Merlin, the look on her face was absolutely priceless!_

George walked into the office just as Fred was sighing blissfully, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fred? Have you figured out those knickers yet?"

Fred nearly jumped out of his chair. "Huh? Knickers, you say?"

George peered at him.

"Verity told me there was a problem with reconjuring the Vanishing Knickers, blushed like mad when she brought it up…but what's with you?"

"Nothing," Fred said quickly, picking up a quill and pretending to jot something down on a random piece of parchment in front of him. _I__ should tell George, right? No, I definitely shouldn't._

Unaware of the war raging inside his twin's mind, George asked, "What's the problem, then?"

"I already told you, nothing," Fred said rather sourly, throwing the quill back down and glaring at George. _Just nursing a massive crush on our employee, that's all._

George rolled his eyes and sat down at his own desk. "I was talking about the knickers that time, you git."

"Oi! Watch who you're calling a git." Fred threw an inkpot at him, but George drew his wand and transfigured it into a neon green bouncy ball before it could smash into anything, let alone him.

"Do you want my help or not?" George asked, running his fingers through his hair so that it stood on end. He sounded exasperated, which meant that Fred needed to tread lightly.

_I do, but only with the knickers thing. Not with the girl thing. _

"Of course," Fred said, sighing dramatically. "Whatever would I do without you, my brother, my twin, my _Georgie-poo_?"

George wrinkled his nose. "'Georgie-poo?' That might be worse than 'Ronniekins.'"

_Nice one, Fred. Distraction successful!_

...

Verity dutifully stacked a few more shelves during the post-lunchtime lull. Her thoughts drifted to the Vanishing Knickers, and she wondered idly if Fred and George had found a way to bring them back. If that was even possible. _I can't exactly ask, though, can I?_

She had slid a few more boxes onto the shelf when the memory of Fred struggling with the sex toy floated, unbidden, into her mind. She began to giggle uncontrollably at the sheer ridiculousness of it all, and the lapse in concentration caused all the boxes she had been levitating to crash to the floor.

"Need a hand?" came a voice from somewhere behind her. She started and spun around to find Fred grinning at her.

"No, I've-"

He flicked his wand, and the boxes flew into a neat little stack for her to levitate once more.

"-got it," she finished lamely.

"What was so funny, anyway?" he wanted to know.

"Nothing," she said, hoping her reply hadn't been too hasty.

Fred gave her a funny look, but didn't press her further. Instead, he said, "Listen, about earlier, with the, er, _doll_...if someone asks…"

"I never saw you," Verity finished, nodding. _Did I just...finish his sentence? Watch out, George!_

Fred scratched his neck absentmindedly.

"Right, exactly. That's...yeah. As long as you stick to that, we'll be good." He sounded extremely relieved, much to Verity's amusement. No doubt he was worried about the shop's reputation as well as his own. If it got out that he was playing around with blowup dolls…well, it wouldn't exactly be a good look for a shop that prided itself on being family-friendly.

"And if I don't?" Verity asked. She quirked an eyebrow at him so that he would know she was teasing.

"Well, I'd fire you, but then I'd have to hire someone else and that seems like a lot of effort," he joked back.

"You'd have to get George's approval before firing me, and I think he's rather fond of me," she chuckled. _Are we...flirting? Oh, Merlin, this is so not on._

"Looks like your brother's here!" she said brightly, grateful to have a reason to end the conversation, if only because she knew she was treading on thin ice. She might have a crush on him, but she wasn't about to actively pursue him- she was there to work, not to flirt. Besides, Fred didn't like her that way.

Fred looked over his shoulder and grimaced.

"Yeah. I'd better go see what ickle Ronniekins wants. Are you good here?"

"Yes!" Her voice came out a bit more forceful than she intended, but she didn't think Fred noticed as he had already moved to greet his brother.

_Alright, Verity, this stops now. Just focus on doing your damn job._

...

"What can I do for you, little bro?" Fred asked, walking up and ruffling the younger Weasley's hair. "And might I say, you're looking _especially_ tan today? You've been soaking up the sun, haven't you? If you grew your hair out a bit more I'll bet people would mistake you for Charlie. Well, minus the lack of burns and the fact that you're a right beanpole..."

Ron stepped away and tried to fix his tousled locks.

"Thanks," he mumbled, shooting Fred a look that suggested he was concerned for his sanity. That was nothing new, though. He often looked at Fred and George that way. Fred figured that was because Ron didn't really _get _them. _Not the way Verity does... she's brilliant, that girl is. _

"You're welcome," he said cheerfully, ignoring Ron's sarcasm. "So what brings you to our fine establishment on this beautiful summer day?"

"What, I can't stop in and see my brothers?" Ron said casually, but Fred wasn't fooled. It was kind of hard to fool one of the biggest pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen.

"Out with it, Ron," Fred said in his sternest voice. He was surprised to see his younger brother cower slightly. _Have I finally learned to channel Mum? Wicked!_

"Well, er, I was hoping-" Ron stammered.

He was cut off by a loud bang, which was followed up by a shriek. Fred's head snapped towards the noise. _That sounded like-_

"Verity!" he shouted, running back to where he had last seen her. A cloud of black smoke was dissipating when he reached the blonde-haired witch, and she was sitting on the floor holding her eye.

"Boxing telescope!" she gasped. "Must have gotten loose from the box."

"Let me see," Fred said gently, kneeling beside her and carefully pulling her hand away from her face. _Blimey. The girl even looks attractive with a black eye!_

He cleared his throat. "Alright, I know we've got some bruise removal paste somewhere..._accio!_"

A few moments later, a small tub came flying into his outstretched palm. He scooped a little of the thick yellow ointment out with his fingers and gently dabbed it on the bruise. Verity winced, but said nothing.

Fred tried to think of a joke he could make to lighten the mood, but for the first time maybe ever, he couldn't seem to think of one. He tried to catch Verity's eye and smile, but she wouldn't look at him.

_Is she mad at me? _

"Oi, Fred, what's going on?" Ron had made his way over and now crouched down beside his brother. "You alright there, Verity?"

Fred watched through slightly narrowed eyes as she looked directly at Ron and nodded. _It definitely seems like she's ignoring me for some reason._

He got to his feet and extended his hand to help her up, but she stood on her own. He frowned. Something was definitely going on with her, and he was going to find out what that something was.

_Maybe it's time to bring George into this._

...

When Fred had rubbed the paste into the tender skin around her eye, Verity had been both surprised and embarrassed. _His touch is so gentle._

She had wanted to look at him as he practically caressed her face, but remembering her promise to focus solely on her job, she instead looked elsewhere. And when Fred had offered her a hand getting up, she heaved herself off the floor rather than risk touching him.

She sighed, shaking her head to clear her thoughts on the brief exchange, then returned to shelving merchandise.

Fifteen minutes later, the bell at the front of the shop rang again and Verity hurried over to help the customer, a woman who was looking for a birthday present for her prankster of a daughter.

Verity showed her a few options, and the woman eventually decided on some Canary Creams and a bag of dungbombs.

After the woman had left, Verity slumped against the counter and tried not to wonder where her bosses - especially one of them, in particular - had gone. _Stop thinking about Fred, you numpty._

But she couldn't help herself. Over time, he had unknowingly charmed his way into her heart, with his easy grin and twinkling blue eyes and mischievous nature. Though she knew it was wrong to harbor a crush on her superior, it seemed that getting over him was not as simple as she had hoped it would be.

_These things take time, but I don't have time. I need to get over him before I do something insanely stupid._

...

"You fancy _Verity_?" George all but shouted when Fred confided in him.

"Blimey, George, keep it down, would you?" Fred asked, alarmed. They were in the back room again, because George had wanted to examine the Vanishing Knickers himself. The room was heavily soundproofed as it was the place where the twins did most of their experimenting, but Fred still wasn't taking any chances that they could be overheard somehow.

"Sorry." His twin lowered his voice. "Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"Because I'm her boss!" Fred began to pace. "What if she thinks we only hired her because I fancy her? I'll only make a move if I'm certain she feels the same way, and even then it might feel kind of weird."

"Weird how?" George tilted his head.

"I dunno, power dynamics and all that? It'd be kind of like...like if you tried to get with McGonagall while you were still a Hogwarts student!" Fred declared, still pacing.

_Well, that might not have been the greatest example..._

George shuddered. "First of all, ew, and second of all, I think you're overthinking this. But if you're that worried…"

Fred stopped pacing and looked at him eagerly. "Yes?"

"Let me be your wingman," George offered.

Fred looked dubiously at him. _I've never really needed George's help with girls before..._

"Oh, ye of little faith," pouted George, obviously sensing Fred's skepticism. "I'll just talk to Verity a little, see if I can suss out what she thinks of you. I'll be discreet, on my honor."

At this, Fred burst out laughing, and George's features took on a hurt expression.

"I was being serious!" he insisted.

"I know, George, but I'm not sure you'd be all that discreet," Fred snorted.

"Would too!" George whined.

_Do you have any other options, Fred? _

"Fine," Fred said rather reluctantly. "_Fine_. You can talk to her, but if you let anything slip about what you're up to-"

"I won't," George promised. "You'll see, it'll go perfectly."

Fred wasn't so sure, but he wasn't about to let George know that. George usually left the acting stuff to him. _Well, if I'd trust him with my life, I should trust him not to botch this up._

"Alright, then. Maybe you can start by finding out why she's seemingly avoiding me."

"That would be a good place to start," George agreed. With that, he clapped Fred on the back and left in search of the blonde witch.

_This had bloody well work._

...

"Pssst, Verity."

Verity turned to find George poking his head out from behind the row of Skiving Snackboxes.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?" she asked, suspicion clouding her tone. _Is he about to prank me?_

He rolled his eyes at her. "You can call me George, you know. Anyway, relax, I just want to talk."

"That's exactly what you'd say if you were about to prank me!" Verity exclaimed, taking a step back.

"Is not," he huffed. She raised an eyebrow. "Fine, maybe it is. But seriously, we need to talk about Fred."

Verity tried her best not to let her panic show on her face. _Oh, Merlin, they've figured it out. They've figured out my feelings and now they're going to let me go._

"I-er, I can explain!" she said. She saw the irony in using the same words Fred had said to her that morning, but all that mattered was finding an explanation that would allow her to keep her job. "I was...under a love potion! So please, _please_ don't fire me. I need this job."

George looked puzzled. "What are you talking about? We're not going to fire you."

"Oh," Verity said stupidly, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"What were you saying about a love potion, though?"

_Bollocks. How am I going to get out of this one? _

She thought quickly, finally settling on an explanation that seemed quite believable given their location.

"Oh, erm, just...trying to prank you. Badly," she added, hanging her head so that she could both appear ashamed and avoid having to meet George's questioning eyes.

"I see." He didn't sound completely convinced, though. "So you're not mad at Fred, then?"

"What?" She looked up at him, unnerved. "No, of course not." _Why would he think I'm mad at Fred?_

"Great!" he said brightly. "How is he as a boss, though? Not too hard on you, I hope?"

"Of-of course not, no. He's...nice." Verity prayed this unexpected interrogation would soon be over.

"Just nice, eh?" George asked, glancing at her.

_Well, more than nice..._

"No, no, he's great! And so are you!" She was now worried that if she wasn't profuse enough in her praise, the twins might decide to fire her anyway. She couldn't think of any other reason why George would care so much if she thought Fred was "just nice."

She almost thought she could see George's chest swell under his magenta robes. _Oops, probably just inflated his ego a tad._

"Well, thank you, Verity. You're too kind," he winked. "In fact, you've been most helpful."

Before Verity could ask what he meant by that, he had vanished, and much like the Vanishing Knickers, she had no idea where he had gone.

_I really didn't think anything could top this morning's bizarreness, but no, this day just keeps getting weirder and weirder._

...

Fred's first thought upon seeing the grin on George's face was, _She likes me back! _His second thought was, _No, he's probably just grinning like a loon because he somehow embarrassed me in front of her. _

"Do I need to plan your murder?" he asked, leaning back in his chair and contemplating his smiling twin.

"I should think not," George said, his grin replaced with an expression that suggested he was highly offended. "My dear brother, I have reason to believe that our beloved employee-"

_Will he _ever _get to the point?!_

"-has feelings for you too."

Fred blinked. "George, if this is a joke-"

"It's not a joke!" His twin appeared even more affronted now.

Fred was glad he was sitting down, for he wasn't sure his legs would have supported him otherwise. _I still need proof before I make any sort of move, though. _

"What makes you think she fancies me back?" he asked cautiously.

"She said she was under the influence of a love potion!" George declared with all the flourish of someone letting loose a huge bombshell.

Fred stared at him. _That's_ _his proof? I worry about him sometimes._

"How does that prove anything?" he said instead.

"It proves," George said, as though he thought Fred was slow, "that she thought we had picked up on her liking someone, and there's really only two people she could have been referring to." He indicated himself and Fred.

"And Ron," Fred pointed out. "Might explain why she looked _him_ dead in the eye after the telescope got her." Not that he was bitter about that or anything. _I can't even make a joke about her liking Ron because if she does, I'll be devastated._

"I doubt it, Ron was here for all of five seconds- what did he want, anyway?" George wanted to know.

Fred lowered his voice. "He was looking at the WonderWitch product line but didn't seem to want me to know. No doubt there's some pretty bird he's trying to win over."

"I see," George said thoughtfully, before adding, "It's weird, though. Love potions usually make you really _obviously_ interested in a person, don't they, and Verity hasn't been acting any different than usual-"

"-apart from being seemingly mad at me, you mean," Fred interrupted.

"She told me she wasn't mad at you, though. Maybe she was just exhibiting residual awkwardness from stumbling in on you and Pauline this morning?" George suggested.

"Pauline? George, did you _name_ the doll?" Fred groaned. _How are we even related?!_

"Maybe," George laughed. "What? It makes it less creepy, somehow." Suffice it to say, Fred did _not_ agree.

"It's a good thing you're my twin," he said , shaking his head, "otherwise I'd think you were a total weirdo. Back to the matter at hand, though- even if Verity _does _like one of us, it could very well be _you_."

"You think?" George pulled a face. "Come on, mate, who in their right mind would pick me over you? You're the flashy one."

Fred hated when his twin got all self-deprecating. George landed just as many ladies as he did, maybe even more, because George was a bit more sensitive, and witches seemed to love that.

"George," Fred said sternly, "_you_ are the brains behind this whole thing! You fixed the issue with the knickers in about ten minutes flat!"

"That was nothing," George muttered, staring down at his feet.

"It wasn't bloody nothing, you ninny, now give yourself some credit!" Fred poked his finger into George's chest. _Ow. Sodding muscles._

"Fine, credit given, now can we please get back to talking about Verity?" George said hastily. "I really think the love potion thing was a lie, actually. She tried to pass it off as a prank, but I think she was worried that we thought she liked one of us."

"That doesn't make any sense," Fred moaned, "and I can usually understand things that don't make sense."

"I think you had to be there," George shrugged.

"Oh, well, let me just run and grab that Pensieve we have lying around," Fred said sarcastically. "Or better yet, our trusty Time-Turner." _I'm being such a prat. I can't help it, though; I just want to know what Verity thinks of me!_

"Wait!" George exclaimed. "I just remembered...Verity fed me the love potion line after I said I wanted to talk about you!" Fred straightened up a little.

"By George, I think you may be onto something, George."

"Yes! Why else would she have said that unless she thought we were onto her liking you?" Fred looked over to find George smirking.

"Oh, great. What's that look for?" he said.

"I may have just had an idea," his twin said lightly. "A way to help you figure out once and for all if Verity fancies you back."

"What _kind_ of idea?" Fred demanded. George was brilliant, no doubt about it, but his idea of "help" could sometimes be a little...misguided.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it, Fred. You'll see soon enough."

George patted Fred on the head and walked quickly towards the door, leaving a very bewildered Fred behind him.

_What's he planning?_

_..._

Verity hadn't seen the twins for at least an hour, but she was more relieved than worried. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was a little more crowded with a gaggle of mid-afternoon shoppers, so she had plenty of things to distract her from thinking about her bosses. It was all going pretty swimmingly, in fact, until George popped up again. This time, he stood directly in front of the counter, however, so she couldn't exactly avoid him. It was strange seeing him on that side of the counter, as though he was a customer about to pay for his items, and not one of the owners.

"Hello, Verity!"

She felt a little trapped behind the counter, and more than a little irritated by his sudden reappearance, but she was determined not to show either of those things.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?" she said in as patient a voice as she could manage. _What does he want this time?_

"George," he corrected.

"Yes, _George_?" she said, less patiently this time.

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know that the Vanishing Knickers have been sorted out."

_Why would he want me to know that? _

"Oh, that's... that's great, really great. I imagine _you_ came up with the solution?"

"I did indeed." He was staring at her, and she was beginning to feel a little self-conscious. It was like there was something more he was saying, something that she wasn't picking up on.

"Good! Erm, was that all you wanted to tell me?" she asked carefully.

"Not exactly. It's just-well, I want-no, I _need_ you to know something." He looked pleadingly at her, and she couldn't help but feel a little intrigued.

"What is it?" She leaned her elbows on the counter and stared back at him.

He cleared his throat and looked around. Apparently satisfied that no one would overhear, he whispered, "Fred wants you to be a tester for them."

_He wants me to...what?! This _has _to be a joke._

Verity could feel her face turning scarlet. "Very funny, _George_," she hissed.

"I'm serious!" He looked triumphant, though, for some reason.

_Just as I thought. He's setting me up for a prank._

"Oh, yeah? Well, let me clarify this with Fred-I mean, Mr. Weasley," she said, and stormed off to the twins' office.

She threw open the door to find Fred sitting at his desk, an uncharacteristically morose expression on his face.

"Oh, sorry to bother you," she said hurriedly. "I'll just...go."

He waved a hand at her. "No, stay, you've obviously got something on your mind with the way you stampeded in here."

_What?! _

"I did not _stampede_-"

"Yes, you did, and it was bloody hilarious," Fred said, cackling.

_Well, at least he doesn't look so upset anymore. _

"So what's going on?" he continued. "Like I said, you're clearly a woman on a mission."

"I-" Words failed her for a moment. She hadn't really thought this through. At all. Fred was just staring expectantly at her, the beginnings of a smirk on his face and mirth in his blue eyes. That irked her. _He's clearly having a laugh at my expense. Well, we'll see who's laughing when I'm through here._

"George tells me you want _me _to be a tester for the Vanishing Knickers," she said loudly, then immediately wished she could take it back as her face burned once more.

"Did he?" Fred said evenly, but his face betrayed his surprise and a great deal of embarrassment, having gone, if that were possible, even redder than his hair.

"Yes," she confirmed quietly, sinking into a folding chair and staring down at the floor.

"Oh," came Fred's intelligent reply.

_Well, he's not denying it. Does that mean what I think it means?_

She took a deep breath.

"So…"She drew out the word, unsure how to verbalize what she was dying to know. "Do you?"

"Do I what?" His voice sounded more serious than she had ever heard it; he wasn't teasing her, not this time.

"Do you...do you want me to be a tester?" She peeked up at him through her lashes.

He gazed at her for a moment, and she wished she knew what he was thinking now that his face had lost its red hue. _Merlin. I'm so stupid. George probably made that up to embarrass us both-_

"That depends."

Verity's palms were sweating now, and wiping them on her robes provided little relief.

"What does it depend on?" she whispered, feeling as though an unseen force was dragging the words out of her.

"It depends...whether that's what you want me to want," he whispered back, chuckling a little.

_Oh. OH._

...

Fred couldn't tear his eyes away from Verity. She looked so eager, and yet so vulnerable at the same time. It was the vulnerability in her expression that caused his stomach to clench with worry. He wondered if he had made a horrible mistake. _What if I've scared her off?_

His fears began to dissipate when she stood and moved closer to his desk. He gulped as she splayed her hands out on the flat surface and leaned towards him.

"It's absolutely what I want you to want, Fred," she breathed, and the euphoria that enveloped him made him feel a little lightheaded. She had called him by his first name without him asking, and she had basically confirmed that she fancied him back.

"Good," he said huskily. "Because I _very much_ want to have you test them out...perhaps on a date?"

She laughed, and he enjoyed the bubbly sound. "Yes, a date. That would be lovely."

_She said yes! _

He stood and moved around the desk. She turned to face him just as he was leaning in to kiss her.

Her lips were even softer than he had imagined they would be, and he threaded his fingers through her hair and pulled her closer.

"Verity," he sighed, finally living out his fantasy of moaning her name. Her vanilla scent invaded his nostrils and made him dizzy, but he didn't care. He clung to her like she was the only thing keeping him from floating away in pure bliss. _I could stay like this forever._

George suddenly appeared in the doorway and cleared his throat, causing the couple to spring apart, blushing.

"Did you miss me?" he grinned. Fred and Verity looked at each other.

"No," they said in unison before they burst out laughing.

Verity took Fred's hand and squeezed it. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear before swooping down to capture her lips again. They kissed for another moment, and then-

"Don't get too comfortable, lovebirds, we've got customers," George warned, but he was smiling.

Fred beamed at Verity, unable to believe that a day that had started so strangely had ended so wonderfully. All in all, though, he supposed it was just another Friday at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

_Romance managed!_

* * *

Word count: 5,048

_Prompts used are as follows (yes, there are a lot of them!):_

**HPFC BBC Sherlock Challenge:** 22\. "Did you miss me?"

**Hogwarts Summer Seasonal Challenges:**

**Days of the Year** \- 1st July: write about Fred and/or George Weasley

**Summer Challenge** \- 6. (word): tan

**Colours** \- 10. neon green

**Birthstones** \- 5. bloodstone (dialogue): "If someone asks…"/"I never saw you."

**Flowers** \- 7. periwinkle (word): risque

**Elemental** \- 20. (dialogue): "I'd fire you, but then I'd have to hire someone else and that seems like a lot of effort."

**Mix It Up** \- Ron Weasley, "This isn't what it looks like!"

**Gryffindor** \- Fred Weasley

**Star Chart** \- July 9th (object): telescope

**Hogwarts Fortnightly Challenges:**

**Skate or Die** \- trucks (dialogue): "I can explain!"/"It's probably best that you don't."

**MUA** \- Happy Hour: wingman

**Hogwarts Writing Club:**

**Assorted Appreciation** \- 8. Alice Hoffman: write about siblings that can do magic

**Showtime** \- 21. The Voices in My Head (dialogue): "You'll see, it'll go perfectly."

**Angel's Arcade** \- 3. Taki: (relationship) coworkers, (word) honor, action (glaring)

**Hogwarts Paint by Numbers** \- black (occupation): Weasley Wizard Wheezes clerk

**Yearly Challenges:**

**Insane Prompt Challenge #987** (first line): Her first thought as she walked into the room was, _I do not get paid enough to deal with this._

**365 Words** \- 291. levitate

_A/N: I swear this was supposed to be a quick little piece that incorporated just the Skate or Die prompt and the first line prompt, but it quickly grew into the longest one-shot I've ever written...oops. I can't help it if I love writing Fred and George, okay? :P_

_In terms of a timeline, I'd like to think the twins are like, 18 in this? So they've been out of school and had the shop for a year or so, but they're still young enough that they kind of act like dumb teenagers in love (or Fred does, anyway). _


End file.
